For You
by psawyer1
Summary: 2x22. What if Katherine didn't just speed off after she gave Damon the cure? What will happen when Elena goes to thank her? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**For You**

**KPOV**

As soon as I was "free" of Klaus's compulsion, I ran as fast as I could to the boarding house. I know everyone expected me to just run off, but I owed Damon. When I got to the boarding house, I immediately ran upstairs to his room. I saw Elena kiss Damon and my undead heart clenched.

"Thank you." Damon whispered. He looked close to actual death.

"You're welcome." Elena replied. I knew that was my cue. i walked towards the doorway.

"Well, it's me you should be thanking. I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure." I said nonchalantly. I wouldn't let them see me feel, not Damon anyway.

"I thought you were dead." Elena said.

"I was." I said walking towards Damon.

"You got free." Damon said.

"Yep. Finally." I poured Klaus's blood in mouth.

"And you still came here."

"I owed you one." I said before turning to Elena.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked.

"Are you sure you care?"

"Where is he?" she insisted.

"He's out paying for this." I said motioning to the bottle of Klaus's blood. "He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon."

"What do you mean "he gave himself over"?

"He just…sacrificed everything to save his brother. Including you. It's a good you have Damon to keep you company. Goodbye Elena." I said before walking towards the door. Then I said something that tore my heart out, but they would never know it. "Oh it's ok to love them both. I did." I tossed Elena the bottle of blood and walked away.

***TVD***

**EPOV**

When Katherine walked away, I felt my heart sink. I know I had feelings for Damon that I kept buried because of Stefan and tonight's events clearly showed that in a way, but I wasn't ready to discuss it with Damon. Without a word to Damon, I ran after Katherine hoping she wasn't already gone. I found her just before she got to the door.

"Katherine!" I yelled from behind her. She turned around.

"Yes Elena?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving Damon."

"Like I said Elena, I owed him one." She said before she sped in front of me. "But there is one thing you don't know."

"And what's that?" I whispered. Being this close to Katherine made me nervous to no end. I looked in her eyes, shocked when I saw tears welling up.

She surprised me by kissing me softly. The kiss ended before I could even react, my eyes still closed. "I really did it for you. I know that you love them both and after what I've done to you, I don't have a chance but I need you to know. I love you."

When I opened my eyes again, she was gone. To say I was stunned was an understatement. Not only did Katherine actually feel, but she loved me. I walked back up to Damon's room, confused and wondering when and more importantly if I would ever see Katherine again.

**Not the happiest ending I know, but that's how it played out. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**KPOV**

It's been three years since I'd last seen Elena or anyone in Mystic Falls. After all the years on this earth, I know how to stay hidden.

My mind often wanders to the night I left Elena. I still remember the stunned look on her face after my confession. I never left Mystic Falls; I knew Elena and the 'gang' would need my services someday. Plus I couldn't stay away from Elena anymore. It hurts even now because I can look at her but I know I can't talk to her.

I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't get involved in her life unless I absolutely needed to. No need to cause myself more pain...but now I think I need to break my own promise. Reason why?

I've followed her and the rest of them for three years, just watching. To say that some, if not all, of the events in mystic falls were crazy is an understatement. Everything that could happen did.

The good thing that's happened in three years that I can see clearly is that Klaus is defeated. All is right in Mystic Falls. No supernatural evil beings as of late.

I think it is finally time I make my presence known, to Mystic Falls and to the girl who stole my heart, Elena Gilbert.

**A/N: Once again, short chapter I know lol. **

**I still hope you enjoyed it! **

**Let me know your thoughts :)**

**Much Love**

**Psawyer xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello all! Here is a brand new chapter for you. Enjoy!**

**Elena POV**

A lot can happen in three years.

So much has changed.

I've become a vampire, not by choice but I've learned to accept it.

Three years ago today Stefan made a deal with Klaus to save Damon. Now Stefan is here and safe, as is Damon, and Klaus is dead. Stefan and I decided somewhere along the line that we just didn't work out.

I also finally accepted my love for Damon. I still remember that night.

***flashback***

**Two years ago**

I open Damon's bedroom door to find him reading his favorite book.

_Ok, Elena, you can do this._

"Hey, do you have a minute?" I say suddenly wondering if I can go through with this. _Why am I so nervous?_

"I always have time for you, Elena. Come in." He said, putting down the book to give me his full attention.

He is in nothing but jeans and is making it really hard to keep from staring. _Focus ,Elena!_

"What's wrong?" He asks with a concerned expression as I sit next to him on his bed.

"N-nothing. I just..."_Oh, come on, don't back out now! _I'm trying to figure out how to tell him when I feel his hand on mine.

"You know you can tell me anything, Elena. I'm here for you." I look into his eyes and it gives me the strength I need.

"I love you, Damon." He stares at me like I've grown an extra head. I sit and wait for him to speak.

"Y-you what? I know me and you have gotten closer since Stefan has been gone and-."

"No, you don't understand. I love you. I'm in love with you." I pause to look at him and his eyes tell me that what I'm saying has finally registered. "You were right all along, Damon. We are meant for each other and I am so sorry it's taken me this long to see it." Damon pulls me into him and kisses me passionately.

When he pulls away, I can see tears in his eyes. "You have no idea how happy you've just made me." He says, with the biggest smile ever before kissing me once more. "I love you so much Elena."

"I love you too Damon." I say with a smile of my own.

The rest of the night is spent in bed in throes of passion and love.

***end flashback***

Ever since that night, things have been perfect between us.

It took Stefan a while after he got back to accept us, but he finally understood.

I often find myself wondering where Katherine is.

I sometimes dream of the night she told me she loved me, but then I remember that it's Katherine of all people. There's just no way.

More than anything, I wonder if, now that Klaus is defeated, the people of Mystic Falls will see Katherine again.

**A/N: Well, let me know what you think.**

**Much love**

**Psawyer1 xxx**


	4. Important AN!

**-hides from all the angry stares and paper being thrown- please don't hate me! I know I suck at updating my stories and I can't apologize enough..been dealing with a lot OOC and i just haven't had the inspiration because of it. As far as my unfinished stories go, I'm giving them another shot! I know it's been soooo long and a LOT has happened on the show but I'm thinking of doing a separate story for that, what do you guys think? Let me know in a review :)**

**Like I said, I'm giving my stories another go, and the next chapter story will be Finally Seeing The Light. Keep an eye out for the update!**

**Till then**

**xx Psawyer1 xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm finally back with the new chapter of this story! I have some interesting twists in store so stay tuned! Without anymore further rambling from me, here's the new chapter!**

**Elena POV**

It was the end of a perfect night with Damon, Caroline and Klaus. We all decided to go to the Grill and have some fun.

Caroline and Klaus came back from New Orleans to spend the day with us. Caroline had really changed him over the past few years. He still had his temper but for the most part, she kept him in line. It took a while for me to forgive him but in the end I did and we are all good now.

Everyone accepted Damon and I as a couple now. Stefan took it hard but eventually decided to give us our space and left a year ago. He sends us letters sometimes but we never see him. I can say that I feel guilty over loving Damon and hurting Stefan but I can't help how I feel.

As Damon is taking a shower, I'm all ready for bed, the day has just been exhausting, even though it was a good day. No more supernatural beings trying to kill us everyday. We finally have peace.

As I lay in our bed, my thoughts drift to the one person I can't seem to get my mind off of. My doppelgänger Katherine Pierce. Ever since the night she left, I've had constant dreams about her, about us. I could never tell anyone because they would think I'm crazy.

As my eyes closed, I found myself dreaming yet again of Katherine.

_I was in my old bedroom of my old house on my old bed. Everything looked exactly the same, nothing out of place. Oh how I miss this room sometimes._

_"Hello Elena." I heard a familiar voice from by my windowsill. I turned my head to look at my twin._

_"Katherine? What are you doing here?" I said as I sat up in my bed._

_"I'm here for you Elena. I never left you, I couldn't do that." She said as she made her way towards me. I had no idea what to think right now._

_"What do you mean by that? I'm confused" I asked with a raised brow._

_She reached my bed and leaned in close, a hand on each side of me. She placed a kiss on my cheek so soft I barely felt it and whispered in my ear. "You will have your answers soon Elena, I promise."_

I woke up with a jolt. I looked down to see Damon fast asleep beside me. I slowly laid back down and he instantly grabbed me gently in his arms. I lay awake with one thing on my mind. What did that dream mean? And was Katherine really back in Mystic Falls?

**AN: well how did I do on this one? I thought a lot about this one and came up with a few potential ideas for it but for now I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**xx Psawyer1 xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Elena POV**

After last night, my mind was filled with thoughts and questions no one could really answer. After the dream, it was hard to go back to sleep but eventually I did. I got up and did my normal morning routine. Damon wasn't in bed when I woke up but I could hear him downstairs. I walked downstairs to find him at the stove.

The smell of eggs and bacon made my mouth water. Even though we didn't need to eat human food anymore, we always enjoyed it. It was normal for us. I walked up behind him and placed a light kiss on the back of his neck. "Good morning babe"

As he scrambled the eggs, he quickly turned and gave me a kiss. "Morning baby, how did you sleep?" he asked as he turned his attention back to the stove.

I went and sat at the table while waiting for him to finish up. "It was pretty well. Yours?" I said twirling my fingers. I don't know why I was so nervous. Maybe it's because of the dream I had about Katherine.

"It was good. I have news though. Stefan called and said he wants me to visit him for a few days in Paris. That ok with you?" He said as he brought two plates over to the table, placing one in front of me.

"Yes of course it's ok. I know how much he must miss you and I know you miss him too. It would be good for both of you" I said with a smile as I dug into my delicious breakfast.

"Thank you babe. You're right I do miss him a lot." He said with a genuine smile. I could tell he was excited about going.

After we finished breakfast and I did the dishes, I went upstairs and took a shower. Katherine still on my kind.

Should I even tell Damon about it? I don't know how he would take his girlfriend having weird dreams about his ex-girlfriend.

After I got dressed, I went to Damon as he was packing to leave and have him a passionate kiss. "I'll miss you while you're gone babe, but I hope you have fun." I said wrapping my arms sound his neck.

"I will miss you too baby. It's only a few days. I got to get going though, don't want to miss my flight." He said as he grabbed his luggage and gave me one last kiss. "I love you Elena."

"I love you too Damon." I said as I watched him walk to his car. Since Damon was gone, I was going to need something to do.

My mind flashes back to the night I last saw Katherine and what happened after me and Damon got together.

_It had been a year since Katherine left and we were at peace. Stefan was back with us but he was still struggling to get back to how he used to be._

_Katherine's words and the look on her face when she told me she loved me still plagued my mind. I knew I couldn't keep this from Damon. So I decided to tell him. I found him sitting in the parlor._

_"Damon? Are you alright" I said, taking a seat next to him._

_"Yeah babe, I'm fine. Are you ok?" He asked looking into my eyes._

_"I actually need to talk to you about something. It's about the night Katherine came to give you the cure" I said taking a deep breathe._

_"What about her? Did she hurt you?" He asked. I could tell he was starting to get angry already so I quickly replied._

_"No Damon, she didn't hurt me. Um...Actually quite the opposite. She told me that she gave you the cure for me...And then she kissed me" I said and looked at him to see his reaction._

_At first he was frozen, his face unreadable. Then he started laughing so hard I thought he would have a heart attack, even though he was already dead._

_After what seemed like forever, he calmed himself down and replied. "You're joking right? Katherine? Katherine Pierce, Queen Bitch, kissed you? You can't possibly believe her can you? She's manipulative Elena, she was just trying to get in your head" he laughed and kisses my forehead._

I never mentioned Katherine's name again after that night because I knew he wouldn't believe me. Hell, I'm not sure if she was even telling me the truth that night either. Damon's not wrong. She does like to play mind games.

I just couldn't get over the sad, longing look she had in her eyes and face. It was so real. I decided to try talking to Bonnie. Hopefully she wouldn't react the way he did, but who knows. As I got in my car and drove to her house, I pondered on what I would say. I mean how exactly do you approach that? "Hey Bonnie guess what? I'm not having dreams about my evil doppelgänger and I think she's in love with me?" Yeah that wouldn't go over well.

She knew about what happened with Katherine back when Damon was sick with the werewolf bite. Everyone in our group did. Maybe she'd be more understanding. I reached her house and knocked on her door. She answered a minute later.

"Elena! Long time no see" she said with a laugh as she stepped aside to let me in. "What brings you here? Had enough of Damon for today?"

I walked into her living room and sat down. "Actually he's gone to visit Stefan for a few days. He left this morning after breakfast. That's not why I came. I need to talk to you about something, but you can't tell anyone ok?" I said as I looked at her.

"Of course I won't Elena. What's going on?" She asked with a look of concern.

"You remember when I told you about Katherine?" She gave me a nod and I continued. "Well ever since, I've been having these weird dreams about her. It's like she's trying to tell me something but before she can, I wake up. I have no clue what it means and it's bugging the hell out of me." I finish with a deep breathe. The look on Bonnie's face as she takes in what I've just told her is one of shock.

"Elena if you really believe that she's trying to tell you something, I would say listen to your dreams. They always have different meanings; you just have to pay close attention." She said with a smile. "I just hope it's nothing bad. I kind of like having a drama free life" she laughed.

We talked for a few hours before I decided to head back home. Talking with her was a good idea. Plus I needed to tell someone about what's happening. I arrived at the boarding house in minutes. It was weird not seeing Damon's Camaro there. I sent a text to him letting him know that I missed him and to say hello to Stefan for me. I heard the sound of a new text and looked at it

**I miss you too baby, and don't worry I will. Don't have too much fun without me ;) -Damon**

I smiled and sent him a reply

**That's not possible; no one can make me have more fun than you ;)**

I walked inside the house and stopped in my tracks just as the door closed shut. In front of me was the woman I hadn't seen in person in years now.

Katherine.

She looked, dare I say it, nervous. She had her long wavy hair and a black top with blue jeans. I couldn't think of a word to say.

"Hello Elena."


	7. Chapter 6

**I this is way overdue as are my other two stories! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I haven't had any inspiration after that last episode really and then it just hit me :) I hope you enjoy this one, though it may be short, more is coming! Enjoy :)**

**KPOV**

I stood in front of the love of my life. It had been way too long since I had seen her, even though I still kept a close eye on her.

She looked amazing, even in her pjs. Her smooth silky skin I longed to touch and feel beneath my fingertips. Her short camisole that showed just a little skin with her pants that fit her figure just right. Her hair up in her usual ponytail.

The expression on her face was one of shock. Her breathing hitched slightly and she froze in place. I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.

She still hasn't spoken a word and I don't mind at all. I could just stare at her forever and never tire.

"K..Katherine" she whispered out. I could feel her eyes on me, looking at me as if I were a ghost.

"Yes, Elena?" I couldn't help but smirk. All I wanted was to take her into my arms but I knew now wasn't the time.

Elena's hands clenched and she took a deep breathe. "What are you doing here?" She said as she took a step towards her bed.

"I told you that you would get your answers to your questions soon didn't i?" I said as I walked around her room, looking at her pictures.

"Why now? It's been years that I've been..haunted by what you said the last time we were in a room together Katherine. I've been wondering all this time. So why now?" She asked as she sat down on her bed. She wasn't angry so I'll say that was a good sign.

I stopped in front of her bed, turned to her with a sigh. "You have every right to be mad at me. I shouldn't have left without giving proper answers and I shouldn't have waited this long to have this conversation. I've watched you ever since. Seen how you've been and that you're happy. Bit even if I were to let go, I still wouldn't do it without telling you the truth." I looked into Elena's eyes and saw a mixture of awe and surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

I sat on my bed at a loss for words. I had dreamt about this moment for years, wondering what I would say to her if I ever saw her again. Now that the moment is finally here, I'm frozen in shock.

I took in her appearance, her taste still hasn't changed in all these years. She had on a tight purple shirt that hugged her body in the right places- wait what? Why am I thinking like that? I shake my head of those thoughts and look at her. She's waiting patiently for me to speak. I have a million questions to ask her, that I've thought of asking after all this time and now I can't think of a single one.

I take a deep breathe and look I I her eyes. "Well you're here now. So will you give me my answers now or are you just going to repeat history and kiss and run, leaving me with even more answers?" I wasn't necessarily angry at Katherine but I was frustrated, I mean there's only so much I can take.

Katherine ran her fingers though her hair and looked away in shame. I could see the emotions flicking across her face. Fear. Pain. Agony. Rejection. Worry. They were switching so fast I could barely keep up. She gripped my dresser and looked up.

"I promise not to leave this time. I'll tell you anything you want to know Elena's. I looked into her eyes and knew she spoke the truth.

I didn't know what to think. She was here. In my bedroom. Ready to answer any and all questions I had. My mind was racing. It had been such a long day. I knew I needed to have this conversation when I wasn't dead tired and my mind was clear.

"We do need to talk and I would have it now if I wasn't so tired. I've had a really long day and I need to sleep." I looked to see her reaction and she was..smiling? This has to be another dream.

"Take all the time you need to Elena. Like I said before, I'm not running away this time." She said as she grabbed my phone from my nightstand and punched in what I assumed was her number.

She put it back on the nightstand and walked closer to me so that I was nearly laying down on my bed and she was straddling me. My weird mind drifted to inappropriate places and I looked straight at Katherine, wondering if she was in my head and knew what I was thinking about just now.

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

As Elena looked at me, I smiled as I heard her breathe hitch again and her try to get away from me. I was now nearly straddling her on her bed. My mind turned dirty and I shook it slightly. Not now. I gathered my thoughts and leaned in close to her face, looking directly into her eyes. "When you're ready to have this talk, give me a call. I'll be waiting. I can see you are tired so get some rest." I kissed her forehead lightly and whispered in her ear. "Sweet dreams Elena." My hands brushed over her arm before I sped out of her window. Hoping that she wouldn't take years to give me a call, but knowing that even if she did, I would still be waiting.

**AN: well how did you like it? I know you probably think I'm just evil right now but don't worry, it won't take years for Elena to be ready I promise lol.**

**Please review!**


End file.
